


Precious.

by BugheadBitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #riverdalekinkweek, BDSM, Bad Writing, Betty is a stalker, Dark Betty, Dark Jughead, F/M, Jughead is a creep, Murder Kink, Paraphilias, Tortured Souls, both are disturbingly creepy, bughead basically need therapy but its riverdale so..., if you are not comfortable with painful smut plz don't read, mature themes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadBitch/pseuds/BugheadBitch
Summary: For Elizabeth, life was all about fantasizing about her raven-haired high school love Forsythe who was a serial killer and killed basically all of her ancestors in revenge for ruining his family.The real question that triggered her mind was that why was she not included in his red list?What she didn't know was that he had a different kind of red list for her in his mind because Jughead was far more lust-filled than she could ever imagine.BAD WRITING.READ NOTES CAREFULLY. IT MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE AND I DON'T WANT THAT.Kink, Smut, Psychopaths, Stalkers, Murders, Bughead and Paraphilias combined with BAD WRITING for #RiverdaleKinkWeekAlso, smut is wayyyyyy down in the end.





	Precious.

**Author's Note:**

> PARAPHILIAS:  
sub-type:  
Erotophonophilia - Murder, often of strangers or Murder Kink.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: this one-shot wasn't originally for kinkweek but I realized that it had multiple tropes and prompts from kinkweek so I decided to add it.

Another day and another mystery in Betty Cooper's life.

The sun pierced through her window and burned her closed, heavy eyelids. She was sticky and sweaty although the AC was on. Her hair was also messy like someone yanked her head multiple times and left it knotted. She felt so unusual and it was a throbbing pain in her legs. 

_What the fuck happened to me?_ she asked herself while a hand touched her head lightly. 

She smelled like men's cologne and cigarettes. Her thighs had red marks like someone beat her with lashes and scratched her. She couldn't remember what happened last night exactly and she didn't anyone to tell except her diary so she decided to let it be.

_Sometimes being alone is not that much fun_, she thought as she eyed the opened window which gave way to the cold wind inside her room. Her eyes fell on the empty windowsill opposite from hers. It used to have light once. 

That room once belonged to Archie Andrews, the golden boy, an all-athlete and shining star of Riverdale but that light flicked out some weeks ago and now all she sees across from her window is an abandoned room of a dead kid where all his instruments and posters are laying still and blood is still scattered on the front wall since the wallpaper isn't changed yet.

_But who would even care to change it? Everyone who once lived in that house is dead._

She flinched over in the need to express and grabbed her diary from under her comforter and began writing down whatever she could form at that moment. She was just a tiny bit afraid which somehow shocked her because what kind of person would be so calm in a situation like hers? But she was Betty Cooper and for her, it was just another normal day.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened to me or with me but I don't know what exactly. _

_My head feels as light as a paper bag. It's like I slept for ages but my body is_ _bruised and marked. Someone bit and scratched me like a maniac and my legs hurt so much. I don't even remember anything at all from last night. _

_I'm feeling so scared and I don't know what to do or who to tell. Sometimes, being alone sucks and in my case, the whole neighborhood is torn. Not even one single man is on the street. The once small and rushy Elm Street looks like a morgue and I'm the only caretaker left._

_Should I call Juggie and tell him about all this? _

_I wonder how he'll react to my story._

_Diary, Will he kill that person too? Will he ever do that for me?_

She shifted on her bed while groaning and fantasizing about her dark, twisted one-sided love affair to check the time. Her rolling eyes raked on the ticking hands of the old 90's style clock beside her bed she gasped and fell from her bed.

The creaking, hard floor hit her already sore body brutally that she felt her bones cackling with each other and her energy was draining with every second. 

10:45 AM. 25 February.

_25th February? 25th February? 25th February???_

She slept on the eve of 23 and all through 24.

She'd been dead to the world for the past 32 hours. Her head began spinning uncontrollably. She really slept a whole day and a night but how? How does she not know what happened to her? Or who did this? _FUCK!_

She had to get out of this house maybe its time to get ready for school. She was willing to get out of the hell-hole known as Cooper's house and breathe fresh air even if that means going to school. Also, she didn't have to worry about being late and missing classes. She was given the benefit of her situation already.

Betty got up from the creaking floor and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower with crimpling legs. As the water splashed on her torn skin she felt stung on her fresh wounds and more questions spurred. Her thighs burned when the cool shampoo contracted and she felt a few tears creeping out but she was used to it. She was used to all the pain. It was the same sting back from when she used to cut herself and cry in the shower, just to ease the inner pain that was caused by many reasons.

_Hal drunk beating her._

_Alice pressurizing her into being someone she was not._

_Polly ridiculing her._

_The stamp of the 'perfect girl next door' all over her body._

The pain didn't matter anymore. It was a usual thing for her. 

She wrapped herself in a towel, opened her attire and sighed in disappointment when she looked at the same boring, perfectly pink Alice Cooper approved wardrobe.

Alice Cooper didn't really die completely. Somewhere deep down she still haunted Betty. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when her annoying catch-phrases flashed in her mind.

_Don't show much skin Elizabeth, I don't approve you looking like a slut._

_Pink is the color of innocence and perfection, you should always stick with it. _

_Stay away from Jughead. That boy has pure evil in his eyes. _

Betty knew what Alice was mainly afraid of. She knew Betty was interested in Jughead so she kept her the way he would never look at her. The evil that Alice spawned to believe Jughead had in his eyes was actually her own sins that shined bright in his deep orbs.

Betty remembers that she cried when Jughead's parents and sister were killed for a piece of valuable land in Riverdale by Andrews, Coopers, and Lodges. She couldn't tell Veronica about their parents doing, nor could she tell everyone that Archie sided with his mother against his own best friend's family. Jughead was in juvie when this happened and since then he'd switched many foster families.

Betty often wondered what Alice would've said or thought when Jughead had an axe on her neck. _Did she beg him to show mercy? Or did she not know that he was behind her? Did she say something that might've enraged him even more?_ _Was it a simple kill or did he had the same fun of slowly mutilating her into the world of death?_

Wonders aside but the fact that she won't control Betty anymore lit up her face with a wide grin. She threw away the jeans she had in her hands and pulled out a black skirt and a light blue button-up shirt that was-obviously-not approved by Alice -and that exactly, was the fun part. It showed off her curves-well-but not too much so she can fake a damsel facade in front of the whole school.

The walk down the hallway was even more awkward than she wondered it to be. All the gazes and whispers were about her and she felt uncomfortable. After all, she was the girl whose parents just got murdered in cold blood and the killer was still on loose. Also, the lockers of the very 'normal' Riverdale High was the go-to point to discuss the menace that's been going on in the town.

First, The Andrews were the talk of the hallways, then slowly it became the Lodges and then whisperings that Veronica Lodge escaped town because she was getting threats while Betty knew it was all bullshit. Jughead never threats, he kills on spot. Nowadays the talk was about her parents. Well, adoptive, cruel parents to be precise that she had no sympathy for. Her life at the sisters between the nuns and the religious riots was quite good then at the Coopers.

The bell rang and everyone dispersed to classes while she was still standing at her locker and collecting wish notes from the people who offered sympathies that she had no interest in. The hallway was cleared and it was silence again and at the moment, she felt like she should just leave right now. _Maybe coming to school wasn't a great idea after all._

She felt so alone and so tired but also a little scared about the incident that her mind refused to show. She wanted him to embrace her now because she felt so vulnerable but _only if he knew what I've been going through._

_Don't ignore my messages babygirl. I'm just looking for a fun night. _

_A LOCKER NOTE FROM CHUCK? What a creep. _

She'd been having messages and notes on her doorstep from Chuck since the past week and he was also a suspect in the happenings but she was too tired to deal with this matter now so she silently crumpled the note and threw it inside her locker, slamming it shut.

"Elizabeth!" _fuck._

A literal shiver ran down her backbone before she could even turn around and respond. Only he could say her full name out loud and make it sound hot. She turned around and fought with the urge to just collapse in his arms and cry out loud. She wasn't sad, just a little worried about the black patch of the last couple nights in her mind. She wanted to tell him so badly but still, something inside her was stopping her.

He looked into her eyes like he could see right through her soul with his sinfully green eyes. She always felt vulnerable in front of him. He smiled at her and enveloped her into a tight hug. Her already paining body was now on fire. Her mouth felt agape because he was literally crushing her with his strong arms but there wasn't any other place she'd rather be then his arms.

_Who had thought Jug would grow up to be so hot and strong?_ She was fighting to keep his mouth from making any inappropriate sounds while he hugged her. Her inner slut was screaming, wrapped up in the heat of his body.

"Where were you yesterday?" he breathed on her cold neck and pulled away. "I tried reaching you"

"I-I was just-I don't know..just sleeping all day" her gaze fell on the ground. She didn't know where she was or who she was with but a little of what she remembers is Jughead saying goodbye to her on her porch and after that everything is blank.

"Let's get out of here" he smiled, creepily. "I bet you don't wanna sit in a shitty lab either"

"D-don't we have chem?" she asked holding her bag tightly by the straps.

"Yeah we do but, I'm too tired for that shit" he said grabbing her hands. He sleekly intertwined their fingers together. The feel of his rough hands on her soft hands sent her jolting.

_How fun would it be to have these all over?_

"Let's go" he said dragging her out of the building.

They were living in an impossible situation and an incredible mess. Betty knew that one day he'll eventually kill her because he was dripping in revenge and he couldn't help himself when his prey is in front of him but before that she just wanted to tell him how much he means to her. Jughead also knew that he'll end up hurting her one day but he just wanted to taste her.

Pops didn't even help calm her nerves as she fidgeted with her burger and ended up leaving it. 

"Do you wanna come inside?" she asked when they reached her home, standing in her driveway as she watched him back away a few steps.

He'd been so quiet for the past few days and acting so weird. Betty didn't know why although she had many thoughts about it, she just discarded them all. Him being so hot was the only answer to everything. His every new movement and side was what Betty craved entirely and deeply.

He nodded her head a little with a creepy smile and sighed. "I think I'll just head home precious" he walked backward and winked at her.

_Precious._

_Precious._

_Precious._

She blushed a little on his words and bit her lip turning her head and unlocking the door. He just stood there till she went inside and then his smiling face turned to grit. He hated it whenever she walked away from him like this even with his consent. He just wanted her all to himself. Jughead never liked sharing anything and Betty was one prized possession he never even wanted to show anyone. Only if he could lock her up so no one would ever see her except him.

Jughead sinfully worshipped everything about her. Her beautiful smile, those golden pretty locks that looked like melted gold, and that ethereal body.

_Oh, that body. _He whispered gritting his teeth sinfully. 

Something inside Jughead stopped him from going after her but on the other hand, everything else inside him just wanted to grab her really hard and finish what he started that night. He didn't plan on stopping even when she cries and begs for mercy.

She stood on the edge of her bed and witnessed the mess she left in the morning. A shiver ran down in her body again as she realized that she was alone.

_What if someone strikes again. _

_Or worse, Chuck does._

He sent her many filthy messages and today he even sent a creepy locker note threatening her to stop ignoring him. _It had to be him._

_No! No! No! _She can't let her mind go over there right now. She needs to concentrate on cleaning up this mess, do laundry and some cooking too. She tried to distract herself from all the possibilities that a creep could be watching her right now, planning his next move on her.

Betty took a deep breath and turned on the music. The loud sound of music was jolting the empty neighborhood but she didn't care. It was all so lifeless. It felt like life was swiped off from Elm Street. 

First, Mary then Archie was killed. Hiram and Hermione were also sent to hell and Veronica shifted back to New York with her guardian. Mad Dog who was once a part of the Serpents then Hal and Alice. No one wanted to cross Elm Street. many people moved out and shifted within a month. It was labeled as death street where death wandered everywhere looking for its next prey.

They were not wrong. Jughead wandered through that street often, keeping an eye on his precious and he was willing to kill whoever tried to hurt her and that included Betty herself.

Jughead finally decided what he wanted to do. He crept in Cooper's house and slowly shut the door. The music was blasting and a crumpled note was on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_Babygirl, stop ignoring me._

_You know I'm a lot dangerous then I look like but I just want to have a good time with you. _

_-Chuck._

His blood boiled in his veins and rage filled up in his eyes. He crumbled that piece of paper even more in his fist and threw it away on the ground making his way upstairs to her bedroom.

Betty was trying to slowly slide her mind off of things when she remembered that Jughead called her 'precious'

_Precious._

_Precious._

She smiled and bit her lip again thinking about the sweet words and the wink when something else hit her again.

Faint words and faded memories.

_"You won't remember what I did when you wake up precious" he softly whispered in her neck. "I don't want you to remember anything"_

_"Why?" _her own fainted words echoed in her mind and again, everything after that was blank.

Her legs started to shake on the possible realization.

_Precious._

_Precious._

_Precious._

_Could it be- NO! Why would he? He would never-Or maybe?_

It was a whip of a moment in which she spiraled all over to find answers and didn't notice him coming closer. Jughead held out a hand to her mouth, muffling her from behind and she started struggling instantly. 

She couldn't look who it was and the next thing she knew she was blindfolded when she woke up. Strapped up in the middle of her own messy bed.

She stuttered when she felt movement around her. She could hear breaths and humming sounds around her. Her voice was choking and it refused to come out of her dried throat.

"Wh-who are you” she let out a breath, shakily. She knew he was the same man who did this before but who was it? This question kept on spiraling in her mind.

Could it be someone taking advantage that she lives alone? Or some psychopath?

_I should've told someone._

He licked his lips fervently looking at her. He liked- no loved the way her heart was racing right now. He could listen to those beats all his life. He gently pulled a strap of her camisole and shot it back with a smack against her delicate skin. She gasped at the new spark against her skin and her lips trembled while he was having the best time of his life watching her writh.

Betty tried to move, to break free but she once again met failure as the ties that held her wrists to the bedpost jerked her back and she whimpered.

Only if she could see right now. Only if she knew who he was. He smirked so big on her helplessness as he slowly straddled her. His lips shut tightly together as he caressed her lips gently with his thumb, stroking them.

“Please..what do you want?” she pleaded again, her voice was shaking slightly and her body was also quivering under his touch. “Who are you?” she asked again.

Silence.

He was enjoying the view in front of him in complete silence. A blindfolded, strapped up to bed Elizabeth Cooper wasn’t a sight everyone gets to witness. He was lucky so he decided to take advantage of the situation as much as he could.

His _precious_ was finally his possession. 

Before he could get on with pleasing himself and his beautiful stalker he wanted to find out where she kept her journal or rather HIS BODY COUNT draft. He looked everywhere while she was tied up. 

The drawers had nothing in them but some stupid childhood photo albums where Alice Cooper had Betty stand in pastel pink skirts and forced her to pose with her family. 

B and V handmade bracelets and some gift cards. 

Makeup, his favorite scrunchies and some bralettes and panties. He noticed that she had a pair of everything, even the ones he stole had a twin. It was a rather pleasing sight for him.

He moved on to the wardrobe but found nothing again. Just the same grandma sweaters, skirts and jeans. He was about to close the attire when a black swirl of lingerie and a wig caught his attention. 

_This girl is fiercer than I imagined,_ he thought and smirked to himself.

Last time he checked it all but still couldn’t find what he was looking for so he decided to try once again. He sighed in disappointment and raked his fingers in his hair as he trashed the study table too.

_Where could she possibly hide her journal?_ Obviously, someplace where Alice Cooper wouldn’t find it or look for.

She was a nosy bitch who even looked in Betty’s trash bin to find something that she can give her a lecture on. Bathroom drawers had a sore full sight of orange bottles, wax stripes and packets of tampons.

_Ugh, what the fuck?_ He sure was a creep but not someone who would go through girl's tampons so he concluded that he won’t find anything in here but irrelevant girl stuff.

_What am I missing?_ He kept on asking himself. What place did he miss in that small, pink wallpapered room where Betty could hide her secrets or what must rather be called HIS SECRETS.

Under the comforter_? Bingo!_

He ran out again and found her sitting in the same position he left her in, still struggling to untie her wrists.

It was surely a delightful sight for a creep like him.

Just a little tap under the mattress as his hands brushed against the leather of the old, torn black journal she hid there and he smiled in victory.

All the rummaging in between panties and tampons paid him off well.

It was a poorly bound leather diary that spurred on the floor when he took it out from beneath the comforter. He couldn’t wait to see what she’s been writing about him and his murders. Quite a beautiful she is.

_Dear Diary,_

_Archie died today, I don’t know what to think but I kinda feel sad for him._

_Although he was not the very best person, he didn’t deserve to die like this. I know Jughead is angry and he has the right to do what he’s doing with Lodges and Andrews but I still feel like this was way too much._

_He shouldn’t have shot him in the head like that. It was a remorseful sight to see Archie cold, dead and gory but I love Juggie so I forgave him._

Looking through pages he counted the titles one by one.

**Archie**

**Hermione**

**Mary**

**Hiram**

**Mad dog**

****Hal**   
**

**Alice**

He felt so sorry for all the crap the Coopers put Betty through since they brought her home. It was one of the many reasons he killed Hal and Alice. They didn’t treat his girl right and he was so angry when he watched Betty cry and hurt herself because of her parents.

_They deserved to die like that._ He praised himself.

_Dear Diary,_

_Police found Hiram’s dead body today. Veronica was crying so loud and my heart broke when I saw her. _

_Hiram deserves hell and Juggie did the right thing but I can’t see V like this._

_Sometimes I wonder if he’ll come for me too. My parents were a part of what happened to his family and he’s past the level of anger._

_Diary, will I ever be able to tell him how much he means to me? Will I ever be able to tell him that I know who he is and what he did but I love him anyway?_

He felt like his heart broke because of her sweet, innocent words and he was also surprised to feel that he had one, beating in his chest. 

The list continued as he went through pages but one name caught his attention and there was no description underneath the name.

**Betty**

_Betty? Betty? Betty?_

_Why would she think I’ll ever do that to her?_ He clenched his jaw, making a sore face.

He felt something unusual while he sighed, he realized she was shaking. She completely lost her composure and began to cry. Her sniffles were getting audible with every minute.

Deep down he felt so bad. As much as he like watching her cry, his lungs were clenching inside his chest.

She was just an innocent girl who was too deeply in love with a creep.

“Oh Elizabeth” He whispered on her cold face, wiping away the tears that made there way out of the blindfold and onto her cheeks. “You fell in love with the wrong guy _precious_”

She gasped when she heard a familiar voice and jerked back a little with her mouth agape.

"J-J-Jug-?” Her voice was shaky as she sobbed into her words, stealing breaths in between.

“You know me too well, huh?” He smiled grabbing her chin close to his face. “But you still hurt me so much”

“Are you here t-to kill me?” She asked and pressed her lips together to stop them from trembling.

_What else would he want?_ She thought and shivered. She always wanted to be this close to him that she even fantasized about him killing her, just like he did to the others. Coldly.

He chuckled and his head fell back a little. He loved her too much to even have such a thought and she was too pure to be killed mercilessly.

She was too _precious._

But that too was only the matter of his heart. The knife could swing on her throat too when he feels like he's dripping in lust for his next prey. 

"Why would you think that?" he swiftly caressed a hair strand from her trembling face. "Your thoughts hurt me so much precious"

“I-I’m s-sorry” she mumbled, and Jughead immediately dipped his head into her trembling neck. Betty whimpered against the bed when he slowly began sucking on the sensitive parts of her neck, her panties were getting awfully uncomfortable already and he didn’t even do anything yet. She could only imagine how Jughead must’ve feeling right now because she was deprived of the beautiful scenery by the silk fold that was covering her eyes.

“You deserve punishment for breaking my heart” she gasped a little on his dominant voice. “But I think I can make an exception for my precious” his thumbs swiftly caressed her semi-chapped, glossy lips.

His rough hands slowly reached for the lace covering her breasts, exposing them slightly as well and stroking his thumb over her nipple. He was hardening by the minute and she never felt so vulnerable ever before in her life. Jughead was anxious and didn’t want to waste any time. She was already so overwhelmed and it kind of turned him on even more. 

"You know what precious?" he licked over the nub of her neck. "That night..it was me" he smirked against her skin. "But I don't worry...I saved the best part for today"

Being dominant was his favorite thing and right now he had his whole world strapped up to a bedpost and he couldn’t help but smirk and fulfill all his sinful desires. His hands reached down for her skirt and he unbuttoned it while observing her nervousness. He slowly slid it down and threw it aside somewhere.

Betty felt a jolt running down her spine and her shivers were now uncontrollable. He was having so much fun as he watched her writh and his hands were traveling along her hot bruised thighs. Jughead smiled as he dug his nails into her soft, velvet skin slightly when he placed his hands on her breasts again.

He was having the best time of his life, grinning like a fool, watching her bite her lips in nervousness.

“Stay still precious” he said dominantly as she tried to calm her breathing but it was no use in trying. “I’m going to make you feel so good”

Betty tried to oblige and he spread his fingers, slowly crept them inside the lace on her waist. Betty breathed hard and he smirked at how she was reacting to his touch already. His fingers slowly gripped her panties and without a warning, he slipped them all the way down her legs. 

Betty’s chest contracted and a painful spark rushed in her body mixed with a sudden feeling of adrenaline as she bit her lip to stop whatever noises her brain was forming. Jughead bobbed his head and Betty quivered at his rough touch. He had the same tremble and adrenaline rushing in his veins and it was evident in his touch. Feeling what she was doing to him, all her sick fantasies were coming to life.

It was comical how her quivering self couldn't help but feel vulnerable in front of him and he was constantly grinning on her reactions. He wanted to satisfy all her sick fantasies and he was desperate to sate his own too. Betty had that innocent look on her face. Her nervous and trembling lips. Gasps and confused moans and the way she bit her lips in nervousness. She didn't really know how to react but he was so happy watching her slowly fall apart in his embrace.

Betty yelped quietly as the new sensation groped her. He nudged his fingers into her and earned a hard gasp. His smirk was getting bigger and wider with every thrust. She bent her head down, slightly embarrassed and nervous, not knowing how to react on his dominant behavior as he slowly started to nuzzle her soft neck while his fingers worked on her bottom. All of these new feelings were erupting inside her body when he suddenly grabbed her chin and lifted her face upwards. "I told you to stay still" he whispered against her lips.

Betty nodded a little and now she was getting tired of the dark. She wanted to see him but she was too scared and probably turned on to utter a word that all she could attain were unintentional moans her mind was forming in pleasure. 

“You're doing so good, love” he whispered in her ear, earning a sharp whimper from Betty. He was praising her but Betty doesn't even know what she was doing or how she pulled it off. His hand brushed along the remaining fabric on her chest and he wasted no time in cutting it from the middle. He played with the lace fabric for a while, before he pushed it open, leaving Betty even more flushed and exposed. Betty was dying to take a look at him but Jughead wasn't really in the mood to give her a view, yet. 

He curled his fingers inside her and smirked proudly when she screamed. It was almost painful but she never felt anything so intimate. "I see, you like that precious?" his free hand went around her body, resting on her jaw and pushing her head close to his. "You want me to do that again?"

She was speechless. She wanted to say yes but her body wasn't responding to her brain. It was only reacting to him and his words, it was like she lost control of herself to him and he seemed so proud of himself.

Betty just nodded a little and did what she was doing all along. She bit her lip again but this time he was determined to get a proper answer out of her. 

“Answer me precious” his voice turned husky in her ear. He was so close to her that she could hear his heart beating in her ears and whenever he whispered jolts of strange feelings ran down her body. Her breathing sped up, as his hand brushed towards her center. She groaned in frustration about how to utter YES without sounding like a desperate virgin. “Why do you keep biting your lip?” he asked and this time she couldn't even bite it to hide her nervousness because the shot was right on spot. "Does it taste good?"

She mumbled something under her breath and he furiously took her face close to hers and started biting on her lower lip violently. "Mmmmh. It does taste good" She gasped in his mouth when her sensitive lips met his sharp teeth. She was on the verge of begging now but didn't know how to do that. She wanted him to end this torture and just touch her but he was having so much fun teasing her. He wanted her to beg and fall apart for his touch.

Soon he stopped chewing her lip between his teeth and stomped her back to the bed. She now lay in front of him, almost naked and it was a sight that raged his lusty senses while she felt even more embarrassed and naked. "Say it" he demanded once he tasted blood on his tongue.

He hovered over her once again and she kept on shrinking with vulnerability. 

"Y-yes" she breathed out.

"Good girl" he said slapping her thighs. "Now we're talking" he planted a little kiss on her neck and she rolled her eyes without even opening them. The folds around her eyes were turning into a nightmare.

He started rubbing her clit furiously, which earned him a moan. She tried to turn her head once again, but Jughead wouldn’t let her. He wanted to watch her writh under his touch.

“Precious, you’ll have to do as I say” he demanded while his tongue lightly licked her exposed shoulder blades. “Or I'll stop”

“Please don’t” her begging was music to his ears as his hand traveled to her breasts groping them tightly. She shivered when her peaked nipples met his cold hand. She moaned as his hand kept rubbing over her clit harder than before.

He curled his fingers once again and she screamed. She was close and he could feel it but Betty didn't even know it yet. His fingers flicked through her folds a few times more and ecstatical groans escaped him. “You’re getting wet for me precious?” he scratched her thighs in pleasure. Betty nodded quickly.

“I can’t hear you” he pulled on her hair a little and looked down at his working hand.

“Yes” she said again. Her voice was weak now.

“Don’t hold back anything” he demanded again in a stern voice while bending down. His hands were slowly parting her thighs, pushing her apart until she lay open to him and she again, felt so naked. "I want to hear everything" Betty moaned and leaned her body weight against him.

Jughead finally did what he was planning to do for so long. He teased and twitched her sensitive folds and slowly entered his tongue in between them. Betty's eyes shot open behind the blindfold and she moaned loudly. He smiled knowing he was fully torturing her.

He pushed both of his lips together and sucked on her sensitive nerves.

“Jug.. please” she whined, moving her hips against him. She couldn't even believe how she was doing it, it came so naturally in the sensational rhythms. Jughead stopped and moved out again. She whimpered as if all her life depended on it. "St-stop torturing m-me"

"Wow" his hot breath tickled on her pink flesh. “I didn't know you could do that precious” he whispered in her ear.

"Neither d-did I" she truthfully spoke and he urged to stop himself from kissing those trembling lips, in which he succeeded blissfully.

_Not yet!_

“You want me to continue, don’t you precious?” 

“Yes. Yes, please!” She was begging for him and her folds were sickly wet, dripping. It was making him unimaginably hard. He slid his tongue back in, going faster than before he still wasn’t giving her enough to orgasm because he wanted to play with her a little more.

He placed a hand on her back and smacked it against her ass making her jump and groan. He couldn't help but smug on the ways he was torturing her.

“Aw precious, did that hurt?” he asked in a mocking tone and Betty's lips pursed together while she shook her head lightly. Jughead chuckled softly and repeated the action. This time it was harder. She whimpered this time, painfully.

Jughead could feel Betty's body starting to tense. Her breathing got faster, as moans escaped her mouth. He pinched her nipple, before massaging her breast. "You're so close precious" he licked through her folds again. "I can feel you"

Her breath was hitched in her throat like she was being strangled and her stomach was curling. “Don't cum yet” he whispered into her ear and Betty groaned in frustration. He was telling her to control it and it seemed impossible.

She was stiffening and struggling to hold back the tense pressure that was building up in her stomach. After a few more moments, he decided to end the sweet torture and let her cum. “You're a very good girl” his hands caressed her exposed breasts once again and she arched her back. "Come on, cum for me" he whispered these words and Betty fell over the edge, her walls clenching and her body was shaking. Her hands were curling into tight fists and her sobbing noises were uncontrollable.

She had this feeling before. She touched herself thinking about him many times and went over the edge but it was never this hard. He threw her in a world of pleasure she never even knew existed.

“You taste sweeter than I imagined precious” he praised her licking his lips hungrily as she panted heavily beneath his body.

Her face glazed with surprise, embarrassment and ecstasy. He wanted to see her in dirty positions for whatever reason. It was his fantasies that he had since they both were kids.

She was already swollen down at the nub but he was just starting with her.

“You taste so fucking good precious” he groaned kissing her stomach and she arched her body. Her whole body tensed on the swirls of his tongue and her legs were still shaking because of her high.

“Oh my god” she groaned, her thighs struggled to clench with each other but he kept them apart. Jughead laughed against her stomach, his tongue and mouth not letting her up. “Juggie, stop, I can’t….” she moaned as he pressed closer.

"You have no idea what I'm gonna do to you precious" he whispered gruffly, his hand tangling in her hair as he faced her. "Just wait"

A lump in her throat was pushing so hard when she tried to breathe. She whimpered as she felt a new movement building up.

He held her down even more. She could feel his breathing pace build up even more. He sighed pushing her thighs painfully apart again. Jughead smiled and hovered over her, pressing kisses on her bare chest. Nibbling and sucking on the sensitive spots he found. Her peaks tensed as his hands roamed on them. Her breathing was sharp as Jughead's hot breath blew on her skin.

He bit and sucked on her nipple and earned a scream from her dried up throat.

He suddenly strapped open the blindfold she had on her eyes and slid it away somewhere. Her eyes were puffy, mascara was smeared and lashes were sticky. In short, she looked like hell. She blinked her eyes many times to gain vision and clear her eyes while he smiled at her.

She still couldn't believe it. He was really there, smiling down at her bare body. It wasn't one of Betty's fantasies where he's her sick twisted lover who'd probably kill her after they make love. He was real and in front of her eyes.

"So beautiful" he whispered close to her lips, as he wiped off the smeared mascara from around her eyes. He rubbed her remaining lipstick on her cheeks and chuckled. 

Before she could withdraw her senses from all the places they were scattered in, his arms rushed up to her throat slowly and his fingers were around her neck. He made sure it was hard enough to leave a mark on her delicate skin. She felt the rush of helplessness in her limbs again. Her breath pace got heavy as she struggled and then suddenly he released. She inhaled and coughed like a filled up balloon when set free.

"How do you feel, precious" he grinned, once she came back to her senses.

She stared at him for a moment, looking at his beautiful, deadly face she fell in love with. "Naked.." she mumbled and turned her head around to the bedpost. "..and helpless" 

He laughed roaming his hands on the sides of her beautiful body. 

"I like you this way" he said softly biting her neck. "My precious! Naked and helpless in front of me.."

She giggled unintentionally and he found it the most beautiful thing in the world. She was even prettier than all the gory sights he'd ever seen. He wondered how she'll look like covered in blood, half-naked and smiling for him.

Their sweetly twisted pillow talk didn't do anything to shake off his hardening length. It rather now made it unbearable for him to hold it back. They were desperate for each other and he wanted to go hard and fast until she screams and begs him to stop. He had one hand on her thigh and the other on her jaw.

“Fuck, precious! What are you doing to me?” he groaned in her ears, struggling to take off his boxers. Her mouth felt agape in confusion and an overwhelming expression overcame her. 

He desperately wanted to make her scream and cry in pleasure. To feel his length deep inside her and in her mouth. To rip her into shreds and love her the way he wanted to all these years. The desperation was getting out of hands now.

“I can't hold it anymore” he smirked grabbing her face in between his palms and looking her dead straight in the eyes. "I need to be inside you” He growled hard and her eyes went wide. “Now” his voice was demanding and stern.

He adjusted himself in between her legs and bent down to grope her mouth and took it into a passionate kiss. It was slow, lusty and wild. They never kissed before and he was waiting for the perfect moment to initiate it so he did when he got the perfect chance. She gasped for breath while his tongue danced with hers and he slowly slid down in her.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped lifting her head up and wincing to the new feeling. Tears sprung out from the corners of her eyes. Her head fell back while he tried to hold it still in his rough hands. She was slowly losing composure and her muffled screams in his mouth told him that she was in pain. The sniffles slowly turned to sobs as he chugged on her trembling lips.

The feel of him was nothing like she imagined. He was huge and hard inside her. He stretched her before he started thrusting. He went as deep as he could, just to hear her moan and cry. She gasped against his mouth and he pulled away.

Jughead looked at her tear-stained face and smiled. "I wanted to do this for so long precious" his lips met the delicate flesh on her cheeks and he bit on it. "I've always wondered how you'd look like..drowning in lust, naked for me" She held his gaze shamelessly, watching it turn dark with lust as he thrust hard and fast. “You feel so good” he breathed. "You feel so good around me" he gruffly groaned as her slick heat rose against him. Her walls were tight and constantly clenching around him.

"I wonder how you'll look, all drenched in blood" her rolling eyes stood still as she looked at his changing facial expressions. "Bruised, on the floor and begging"

Her breath again got crumpled. Was he really planning on killing her afterward? Did all her fantasies were actually real?

He kissed her once again, this time more passionately, his arms held steadily. She felt her stomach curl on his words and she realized she was close.

"When I killed Alice" he said gruffly. "She begged me to spare her life" he quickened his pace even more. "I told her that I want you" he whispered sinfully close to her ears. "I told her that when she'll be gone. I'll love every inch of you" Betty screamed a little. All of this was still new to her and she was having a hard but amazing time getting used to all of this. "You know what she said precious?" he spoke holding her face back to his. She was in pain and it was getting unbearable but she loved it anyway. He was painfully fast and hard against her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

She nodded a little when his gaze stuck on her face.

"She said 'Take her' and I laughed" he closed his eyes and groaned at her heat and tightness, thrusting deeper. "She thought if she permits me to take you, I won't kill her" She was screaming in pain and getting sensitive by the minute. "But I couldn't do that you precious...I know how she hurt you"

He gritted her teeth at the memories. "No one hurts my precious, except me"

"J-Juggie" she screamed again, sobbing. 

"I know how you feel" he confessed, caressing her face down to the bed again. "Just let me hurt you a little more"

"Jug..I-I can't take this anymore" she finally pleaded to him. Betty thought that she must've bled all over and she was right. She couldn't even feel her legs and her body was totally numb.

"Cum precious, cum for me" he whispered.

"I-I can't..it's too painful" she cried and threw her head back. 

"You can and you will" he commanded, slamming hard and fast into her.

Moments passed and she screamed again as she reached her high. Jughead did too and both of them rolled in, panting and breathing hard.

He rolled off of her and she shifted to the side, her arms still tied above her head and now she felt them aching. Jughead slid up the sheet to her chest and Betty closed her eyes to gain her composure and even down her breathing. Her mind was still trying to process all of the stuff when she heard a click.

Her breath hitched in her chest and her eyes wide opened. A spark contracted her breast and she felt a shock slowly running through her veins. 

Jughead had a knife on her throat. She couldn't help but tremble as she felt the cold blade tracing her skin.

Everything was true after all. All her fantasies were fulfilled by him and she'll happily do the same for him but still, it was hard to believe that after everything he'd do this to her.

Betty knew that his lust for revenge died down ages ago. Now he was just a victim of his own hunger that he has to sate. She was his prey now and he wanted to fulfill his desires. 

Sometimes, the lust in us takes over the little feelings that make us human. 

Unconsciously, her eyes began to water and slowly the sniffles were audible. She decided to shut her eyes tightly and never open them again. Her mind was showing her all the memories they shared together.

_The pretty childhood swings. _

_Cookies._

_Laughing and crying together._

She sobbed when she remembered how Archie once swung her too high and she cried on Jughead's shoulder, telling him that she hates Archie and he was her new best friend.

The blade landed and ripped it apart into shreds. Her heart stopped beating. A breath still hitched in her throat but it wasn't her blood that was smeared in the room!

It was stuffing. Pillow stuffing.

His blade landed in the wrong place. Right above her head on the pillow and between her arms.

She was still trembling from the feeling when he heard the cuffs click open and her arms lifelessly fell on the bed.

She was alive?

_Am I? Or are these the chains that free me from the world?_

"No matter how much I try" he whispered from behind. "I can't do that to you precious" Betty turned around to meet his gaze. His eyes were wet and tears were springing out.

"I love you Betty" his hands fiddled with her hair, waiting impatiently for an answer.

She blinked twice to register if this all was really real. He didn't kill her. He was right there. Crying and confessing something from the heart he never possessed.

"I love you" she pursed her lips together and held his gaze firmly. She never saw him this vulnerable ever before and he looked so tired and exhausted from the pain and the lies he grew up in.

He smiled and took her lifeless arms in his hands again, pulling her close and eloping in a deep kiss. His tongue entered her mouth in no time and slowly began sucking. She smiled through the kiss and finally her hands could touch him, feel him. She gently caressed his beautiful face and her fingers got lost in his hair, slowly meddling.

They pulled back and she smiled so wide after so long before he joined their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

She fell asleep after a few minutes and got up from the bed smilingly. Betty's window was opened and he could still see the blood-stained walls of Archie's bedroom. He couldn't help but smirk at his accomplishments. He avenged all his family and he got the love he craved since forever but there was still one person. One man left to kill. One man who has laid dirty eyes on his precious.

No one can hurt Betty except him. No one has the right to touch her that way.

He kissed her forehead before slipping in his clothes and grabbing a pen. He opened her journal and crossed off a name while adding another.

**<strike>Betty.</strike> Chuck. **

_Sweet dreams precious. I'll be back before you know it!_ And the door clicked shut.


End file.
